I Don't Want To Lose Again
by AkaKuro815
Summary: 'Kumohon sadarlah. aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi.'Batin Sasuke. AU, Summary gak jelas. Read please


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU, cerita abal, Typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnRnRnRnRnRnRnRnR**

"Hey! Bangunlah!" Teriak Sakura tepat ditelinga Sasuke dan berhasil mebuat nya terbangun. Kemudian Sasuke pun menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya, setelah itu memandang sisnis pada Sakura yang dianggapnya pengganggu. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Mau ku pukul ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat sebuah sapu yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Aku tidak suka melawan gadis seperti mu," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"KAU!" Sakura yang kesal pun akhirnya berniat sungguh-sungguh untuk memukul Sasuke, tapi dengan reflek Sasuke berbalik dan memegang sapu yang sedang siap-siap mengenai dirinya.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Sakura "Dasar keras kepala." kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sakura adalah seorang ketua kelas di kelasnya, walaupun ia perempuan tapi ia sangat dihargai oleh teman sekelasnya. Bisa dibilang Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup cantik, pintar, baik, dan cukup populer, tidak heran kalau ia disenangi banyak orang. Sayangnya ia tidak begitu tertarik pada hal yang bernama cinta, yang membuatnya tertarik hanyalah berteriak dan memarahi Sasuke teman sekelasnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ia sangat ingin merubah sikap dan sifat Sasuke yang terkesan seenaknya dan dingin terhadap siapapun, bahkan saking cueknya Sasuke sering tertidur di dalam kelas ketika guru sedang menerangkan. Sasuke seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri, maka dari itulah Sakura berniat merubah kepribadian buruk Sasuke tersebut.

**RnR**

"Anak-anak kali ini bapak akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok, yaitu membuat suatu karya ilmiah yang sederhana saja, masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Untuk siapa teman satu kelompok kalian terserah, kalian sendiri yang memilihnya." Ujar Kakashi sensei.

'Baiklah aku akan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, mati kau bersamaku. Kekeke~' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah menentukan partner kalian sekarang duduklah bersama-sama." Ujar Kakashi sensei.

Akhirnya semua siswa berhamburan untuk duduk bersama partner mereka masing-masing, begitu pula Sakura, ia langsung saja menghampiri Sasuke yang seperti biasa terlelap di kursinya. Sakura yang sadar ada aura tak enak di dekatnya akhirnya pun terjaga, lalu ia sudah menemukan Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau, untuk apa kau ada disini? Mengganggu saja! Pantas ada aura tidak enak," Ujarnya sinis.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, setelah ini dan beberapa hari kedepan merupakan neraka untukmu. Karena kali ini kita adalah partner dalam tugas kelompok. Jadi mohon kerja samanya," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cih! Pasti kau sengaja melakuan ini untuk menyiksa ku setiap saat," ucap Sasuke tak senang.

"Yah, baguslah kalau kau sudah tau. Jadi bersikaplah baik padaku dan kita buat kelompok yang terbaik,"

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dan tak sudi bekeja sama denganmu!" kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Walau kau berkata seperti itu aku akan tetap memaksamu melakukannya!"

"KAU! Cih! Sudahlah, aku bosan berdebat denganmu!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**RnR**

"Hey! Aku berniat membuat alat yang dapat digunakan tanpa merusak keadaan alam," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik, jadi terserah dirimu saja aku tak akan ikut campur," kata Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, ini!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan selembar catatan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku tak peduli pokoknya kau harus menyerahkan semua perlengkapan yang ada di daftar itu padaku besok," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kertas yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya sendiri. Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bekerjasama denganmu!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Terserah! Yang jelas kau harus membawanya besok! Sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Awas kau!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh amarah, lalu diremasnya kertas tersebut.

**RnR**

Keesokan harinya...

"Hey! Bagaimana sudah kau dapatkan semua barangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot mencari barang-barang tak berguna seperti, dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Barang tak berguna katamu? Itu adalah bahan-bahan penting untuk membuat karya kita! Kau bilang tak berguna?" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Memang tidak berguna kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"KAU!" _ " Jika kau tidak merubah sikapmu kau akan dibenci! Bahkan jika kau seperti ini tidak akan ada gadis yang menyukaimu!" Teriak Sakura kesal.

DEG!

'Kata-kata itu,' batin Sasuke.

#Flashback#

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" ^^ tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berjongkok disamping seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan mainan balok-baloknya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergilah!" ucap anak laki-laki itu agak kasar.

"Kenapa kau berkata kasar seperti itu, jika kau seperti ini tidak akan ada gadis yang menyukaimu!" Teriak gadis kecil tersebut.

#Flashback end#

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar benci padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura datar. Lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Kenapa? Ia seperti sangat marah mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tidak seperti biasanya ia seperti itu.' Batin Sakura heran.

**RnR**

"Sasuke aku meminta dengan sangat, tolong cek kekurangan dari proyek kita," kata Sakura dengan tampang yang serius. Tetapi bukanlah jawaban "ya" yang ia peroleh, bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sakura, memandang wajah Sakura pun tidak. Ia hanya langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura seperti tidak melihat kehadirannya.

"Jadi semarah itu kah kau padaku?" ucap Sakura pelan sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh.

**RnR**

"Hmm~ mungkin di hari minggu seperti ini lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar untuk menghilangkan penat." Kata Sakura yang kemudian mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah rapi akhirnya ia pun beranjak keluar rumah. 'Ke taman saja lah' batinnya.

Saat sampai ditaman ternyata keadaan taman lumayan ramai, banyak orang tua yang sengaja datang bersama anaknya, pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang lewat silih berganti, bahkan orang yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jaln saja seperti ia sekarang ini.

"Aku duduk di bangku itu saja ah." kata Sakura sambil menuju sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tepat dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang cukup indah dipandang mata.

Saat tengah duduk dibangku tersebut Sakura memandang kearah langit biru yang amat cerah, lalu ia mulai melayangkan pikirannya. 'kenapa ia begitu marah? Apa kata-kata ku itu terlalu menusuk hati? Ah tidak mungkin, itu kan biasa saja.' Saat tengah asik memandangi langit, tak sengaja Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seekor anjing di taman tersebut juga. "Sasuke" ucap Sakura pelan. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursi tersebut berniat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

"Hentikan berwajah seperti itu padaku," _ "Wah~ lucu sekali anjing ini, siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok di depan anjing tersebut dan membelai lembut kepala anjing tersebut.

"Namanya Hachiko," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh~ Hachiko kamu manis sekali, tidak seperti tuanmu yang berwajah menyebalkan itu," :3 kata Sakura pada Hachiko.

"Guk! Guk!" balas Hachiko.

"Hahaha~ anjing pintar, ternyata kau setuju dengan ucapanku." :D ujar Sakura sambil mengelus Hachiko lembut. Sasuke pun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura dan Hachiko (?).

"Hachiko ayo kita pulang!" kata Sasuke dengan nada agak sewot. Tapi saat Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya Sakura memegangi tangannya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah dengan ucapanku waktu itu?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?" Sakura pun mengangguk, "Alasannya karena ucapanmu itu sama persis dengannya. Sudahlah, ayo Hachiko kita pulang!"

"Guk!"

'Apa? Ucapanku sama dengannya? Siapa?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

#Flashback#

"Hai!"

"Apa? Kau tidak kapok juga ya mendekatiku," ujar sang anak laki-laki ketus. Si gadis kecil tersebut pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ini ingin bermain bersamamu," kata gadis kecil tersebut.

"Tidak boleh! Kenapa kau terus saja memaksa?"

"Karena aku menyukai Sasu-chan." ujar gadis kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum manis dan berhasil membuat wajah sang anak laki-laki tersebut memerah.

"Apa? Hentikan berwajah seperti itu, aku benci melihatnya," kata sang anak laki-laki sambil membuang wajah dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kau bohong. Buktinya wajahmu merah." Ucap si gadis kecil berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah!" ucap si anak laki-laki sambil membuang wajahnya dari si gadis kecil disebelahnya.

"Ahahahaha~" tawa gadis kecil tersebut.

#Flashback end#

**RnR**

#Sakura POV#

Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke tadi, kenapa dia bilang ucapanku waktu itu sama dengan dia. Siapa dia yang Sasuke maksud? Apakah kekasihya? Ah masa orang seperti dia mempunyai kekasih, mustahil. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga sih, sebenarnya dia kan cukup tampan, lumayan pintar, jago olahraga pula. ah! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti ini. Tapi jika memang dia memiliki kekasih bagaimana? aish! Apa peduliku, dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Tapi kenapa dada ini terasa sesak?

#Sakura POV End#

Karena penasaran dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bertanya langsung pada Sasuke. Lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke yang seperti biasanya selalu tertidur di kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Tetapi Sasuke tetep tidak terbangun. Lalu Sakura mencoba membangunkannya lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama, bahkan Sasuke seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

'Dasar menyebalkan! Sepertinya memang tidak bisa menggunakan cara halus!' batin Sakura. Lalu Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan ... "SASUKE BANGUUUUUNNNN!"

Seketika Sasuke pun terperanjat dari posisi tidurnya dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi karena kaget dengan teriakan Sakura. Setelah membenarkan posisinya Sasuke pun mulaimemandang sinis kepada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih? Tidak bosannya kau mengganggu hidupku, padahal kita ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

'Apa? Tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa? Kenapa ini? Kenapa dadaku sesak mendengarnya' batin Sakura sambil memegang dadanya dan tertunduk.

"Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata Sakura dengan nada pelan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Sepertinya kau membangunkanku ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku kan?"

"Itu... sudahlah tidak penting. Sekali lagi maaf, aku janji kok tidak akan mengganggu atau mencampuri urusan mu lagi. Bye~" ucap Sakura yang kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'ada apa dengannya, tidak seperti biasanya ia langsung pasrah seperti itu.' Batin Sasuke heran.

'Kenapa mendengarnya dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa aku seperti ingin menangis, aku seperti orang bodoh saja!' batin Sakura.

**RnR**

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Dan saat itu ia melihat sebuah kalung terjatuh dari leher Sasuke, kemudian Sakura pun memungut kalung tersebut.

"Kalung apa ini? Kenapa berliontinkan lingkaran gantungan kunci yang sudah rusak seperti ini. Kenapa Sasuke memakai benda seperti ini?" kata Sakura sambil memandangi kalung tersebut.

#Flashback#

"Sasu-chan lihatlah aku menemukan ini," ucap si gadis kecil dengan bahagianya kepada anak laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya.

"Bukankah itu hanya lingkaran untuk gantungan kunci yang sudah terlepas. Kenapa kamu terlihat senang sekali?" tanya si anak laki-laki heran. Anak gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Aku membayangkan ini adalah sebuah cincin pernikahan yang akan kau berikan padaku nanti," ^_^ ucap gadis kecil itu dengan riangnya dan berhasil membuat wajah si anak laki-laki memerah padam.

"Kau sungguh mau menikah denganku saat dewasa nanti?" tanya si anak laki-laki dengan tampang yang malu-malu. Gadis kecil itu pu mengangguk.

"Jadi maukah Sasu-chan memakaikan ini di jariku?" tanya si gadis kecil sambil memberikan lingkaran gantungan kunci yang sudah terlepas tersebut. Si anak laki-laki pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan lingkaran tersebut dijari manis gadis tersebut, padahal lingkaran itu kebesaran dijari mungil si gadis kecil, tetapi mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali.

#Flashback End#

**RnR**

#Sasuke POV#

Ternyata Sakura serius tak akan menggangguku lagi, seperti bukan Sakura yang aku kenal. Aish! Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena akhirnya aku terbebas dari gadis menyebalkan itu. Hmm~ sepertinya aku butuh menghirup udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Jalan-jalan ke sekitar sini saja lah.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan tak sengaja aku melihat sosok Sakura sedang berjalan diantara kerumunan orang di pinggir daerah pertokoan. Aku melihatnya yang sepertinya akan menyebrang jalan, tapi aku melihat ada sebuah sepeda motor yang sedang melaju kencang disaat yang bersamaan. Aku yang menyadari kalau Sakura tidak tau nyawanya dalam keadaan bahaya langsung berteriak dan berusaha berlari menghampirinya. 'Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi'

"SAKURA AWAS!" teriakku saat tubuh Sakura sudah berada dijarak yang sangat dekat dengan sepeda motor tersebut.

#Sasuke POV End#

#Sakura POV#

Saat aku sedang menyebrang aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang sedang meneriaki diriku. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata ada sebuah sepeda motor yang sedang melaju sangat kencang kearahku. Aku pun hanya bisa berteriak dan menutup mataku.

Saat aku menutup mataku aku merasakan ada yang memeluk dan menarik tubuhku, hingga yang kurasakan sepertinya tubuhku terjatuh. Apa aku akan mati?

#Sakura POV end#

#Sasuke POV#

Aku pun semakin mempercepat lariku saat Sakura berteriak. Dengan sigap aku memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menariknya kepinggir. Karena aku kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya kami pun terjatuh bersama. Orang-orang pun mulai mengelilingi kami.

Aku pun mencoba bangkit dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang terjatuh tepat dibawah badanku. Aku lihat Sakura menutup matanya, aku pun panik melihatnya. Aku raih wajahnya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Sakura! Sakura! sadarlah! kau tidak boleh mati!" teriakku. 'Kumohon sadarlah. aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi.'

#Sasuke POV End#

#flashback#

"Sasu-chan!" ^^ panggil sang gadis kecil pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ada disebrang jalan. Kemudian ia berlari untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut sambil terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari ternyata ada sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Sang anak laki-laki yang menyadari temannya itu sedang dalam bahaya pun meneriakinya.

"NARUKO AWAAAAAS!" teriak sang anak laki-laki pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Eh?" si gadis kecil itu pun tersadar ada sebuah mobil yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya, ia hanya bisa diam terbelalak dan...

BRAAAKKK!

"NARUKO!" teriak sang anak laki-laki sambil berlari menghampiri temannya yang sedang terkulai lemah tak berdaya diatas jalan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

**RnR**

Rumah sakit...

Sang anak laki-laki itu pun terus menemani gadis kecil itu di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan mungil sahabatnya itu sambil terus menangis. Kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang meupakan orang tua si gadis kecil tersebut bersama orang tuanya. Saat itu pula ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah mereka dan terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Naruko pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap sang ibu pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian mata gadis kecil tersebut terbuka, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut pun mengerubungi tempat tidurnya.

"Mama, papa, om, tante." ucapnya lemah sambil memandangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Sasu-chan." lanjutnya saat memandang anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"Ya Naruko-chan," ucap sang anak laki-laki sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, kau kan anak laki-laki," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sang anak laki-laki itu pun kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Lihat aku sudah tidak menangis lagi," ucapnya. Si gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sasu-chan maaf, aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjiku ," ucap gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi istriku saat sudah dewasa nanti," ucap sang anak laki-laki sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, maafkan aku Sasu-chan." ucap gadis kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum. Kemudian secara perlahan ia menutup matanya. Seisi ruangan pun pecah dengan suara tangisan saat gadis kecil tersebut benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini.

#Flashback End#

**RnR**

#Sakura POV#

Aku masih tetap menutup mataku. Aku takut jika aku membuka mataku kenyataanya adalah aku telah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tetapi sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang terus memanggil namaku. ah apa aku tidak salah mendengar, itu seperti suara Sasuke yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Apa aku bermimpi? Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Aku melihat seisi ruangan yang seluruhnya berwana putih, lalu aku menemukan sosok laki-laki yang tak asing lagi bagiku sedang duduk disamping ranjang tempat aku terbaring,"Sasuke." Panggilku.

#Sakura POV End#

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau tidak apa-apa kan, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Sasuke ditelinga Sakura sambil memeluknya.

"Sasuke arigatou, tapi bisakah kau melepas pelukkanmu? Aku merasa sesak." Kata Sakura sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ah gomenasai," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya. Terlihat wajahnya seperti memerah padam. Sakura pun tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku senang, terimakasih telah menolong dan mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau tidak ada dirimu mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dan hal itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Tolong jangan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya lagi, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja, maafkan sikap ku selama ini padamu. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukaimu dan aku terlalu takut dengan masa laluku. Jadi apakah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umm!" kata Sakura sambil mengangguk malu.

"Syukurlah~" kata Sasuke dengan perasaan yang terlihat sangat lega.

"Oh ya, ini milikmu kan? Aku memungutnya saat terjatuh dari lehermu. Ini!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan kalung yang ia pungut waktu itu. Lalu Sasuke pun mengmbilnya.

"Pantas saja sudah aku cari kemana pun tetap tidak ketemu, ternyata jatuh ya," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang sayang pada kalung tersebut.

"Pasti itu sangat berharga untuk mu ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja, bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri. Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa benda yang mungkin terlihat sangat tidak berharga ini bisa menjadi barang yang penting bagiku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggelang, "Umm, sebenarnya sih penasaran, tapi aku tidak mau dibilang ingin mengetahui rahasia pribadi orang lain." ucap Sakura . Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. Jadi ini adalah tanda kenangan dari cinta pertamaku. Waktu itu kami masih sangat kecil dan menemukan benda yang seperti ini saja sudah sangat senang. Kami menganggapnya sebagai cincin pernikahan kami berdua dan kami berjanji jika sudah dewasa nanti akan menjadi sepasang pengantin, tapi.. " Sasuke pun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan wajahnya tertunduk, tangannya pun menggenggam erat kalung tersebut. "Tapi sekarang ia sudah berada ditempat yg sangat indah sekarang." lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti tertahan. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun langsung kaget.

"Sasu.. ke." kata Sakura sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang ikut sedih.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah lega kerena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian tersenyum kearah Sakura. "jadi, maukah kau menggantikan posisinya dihatiku?" lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Eh? I... itu..." Sakura pun menjawab dengan terbata-bata, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

**~OWARI~**

Author note:

moshi moshi minna-san~ ^^

ini fanfic keduaku di FNI, semoga bisa bermanfaat (eh apa ini)

oh ya gomen kalau ceritanya nggak bagus, aku cuma ngilangin bosen pas lagi ngetik ni FF.

oh ya (lagi), aku sebenernya ngakak pas milih Naruko (Naruto persi cewe) yang jadi temen masa lalu Sasuke. muahaha~ XD #ditimpuk

mohon seikhlas'a untuk ripiuan readers-sama (?) sekalian~ ^^


End file.
